


[Podfic] i like your shirt i like your jacket

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode s03e13 Grad Night, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: It wasn’t until the third time Patrick was in the bathroom, twisting around to see in the mirror whether the jacket pulled across his shoulders, that he realized.





	[Podfic] i like your shirt i like your jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i like your shirt i like your jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969646) by [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman). 

**Length:** 03:00

**Streaming:**  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xvf1nqc7pd8kzau/i%20like%20your%20shirt%20i%20like%20your%20jacket%20by%20whetherwoman.m4a?dl=0)

**File Size:** 4.9 MB (m4a)


End file.
